Love or Loss Rewritten
by danielle134
Summary: I absolutely hated how "Love or Loss" came out last time so I rewrote it. And so far I think that this version is alot better. The plot is pretty much the same but I did make some major changes. REVIEW! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Well here's the remake of "Love or Loss." I hated how it came out last time, and I think that my author skills have developed since I wrote it so I'm remaking it. Disclaimer: Everything and everywhere from the Lion King belongs to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them, email me.

--

Chapter 1

It was a dry morning in the once thriving Pride Lands. Normally animals off all types would be greeting the new day. But the only animals that stirred were hyenas, and near-death lions.

Nala was one of these lions. It had been 5 years since her best friend and beloved king had died in a stampede.

She had only been a cub then, but now, she was a fully grown lioness. Living under Scar's tyranny had made her strong, though by just looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell.

She was very thin, so was every other member of the pride. The hyenas had eaten everything. Even when the lionesses made a kill the hyenas would steal it. No matter how much they would beg, Scar wouldn't make the disgusting creatures leave.

Scar…oh how the lionesses hated that bastard. Because of him they would all die from fatigue. And if they tried to leave…he would have them killed. Scar would always tell them, 'The only way out…is…death.'

Nala gazed out at the Pride Lands. It was scarred…just like its ruler. She sighed as she walked towards the dried up waterhole. The last time it rained was the night that Simba and Mufasa were pronounced dead. That was also the last day that anyone in the Pride Lands saw the sun.

When she arrived she sat…and prayed.

"Great Kings…please help my mother and my pride. Protect them with your mighty paws. Deliver them from this hardship. Please…please…please help them." Nala begged to the dark gray sky. "Simba, Mufasa…if you can hear me, I miss you. I love you both."

She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful lioness in the pride. Her crystal blue eyes and her near white fur looked amazing on her sleek form. Nala would never admit to thinking she was beautiful. She was far too humble for that.

"Nala?" She whirled around at the sound of the voice.

"Hey Zander." Nala said, turning back around.

The large lion walked up and sat beside her. He was a gray lion with a black mane. He was only a month older than Nala.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Nala asked him, looking straight ahead.

"Well, I'm stalking you now. Eh, I thought it might be fun." Zander, chuckled at his own joke. When he realized that he was getting no response from Nala he decided to change the subject.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, trying to see what she was staring at.

"Everything." Nala replied, still staring straight ahead.

"Can you elaborate?" He asked, getting a little closer to her.

"Simba." She finally replied. Zander moved back.

'When isn't she thinking about Simba?' He thought to himself. "What about Simba?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I miss him." She answered, a few tears threatening to fall from her crystal blue orbs.

Zander had absolutely no good memories of Simba. None. Zander had been a quiet cub…no friends…that is, until Nala. He always tried to play with Simba and Nala, but according to the young prince, Zander wasn't 'cool enough' to play with them.

"I…I miss him too." Zander lied.

Nala moved closer to Zander and lowered her head so it was resting on his shoulder.

She could still remember the day they had become friends.

--

_It was a month after Simba's and Mufasa's deaths. Nala was walking to the waterhole with her mother, Sarafina._

_When they arrived, there was only one other creature there. It was a scrawny, gray lion cub. She immediately recognized him as Zander. _

_She and Simba never liked him. But then she realized something, he had never done anything wrong. One day Simba just decided that Zander wasn't cool. _

_She walked over to him. _

"_Hey Zander." She said quietly. _

"_Hi." He replied even quieter. _

"_I'm sorry…ya know. For being so mean to you before. Do you wanna be my friend?" Nala had always been a very forward cub._

"_It's ok. And yeah, I'll be your friend" Zander said with a huge smile on his face._

_--_

"Zander…I'm really glad that we're friends." Nala said as she returned from her memories.

"So am I Nala." He replied, lowering his own head so it was resting on hers. "I love you."

Her body immediately stiffened and her eyes widened. "W-what did you say?"

"I said…I love you." Zander said lifting his head. She followed his lead and lifted her own head from his shoulder.

"A-are you serious?" She stuttered, her eyes still wide.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life. Nala, I love you. I've always loved you. Since the day I first laid eyes on you. I love you with all my heart." Zander said, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes with his hypnotizing green ones.

"…I love you too Zander." Nala said, returning his gaze.

Zander's eyes lit up. "Now that I know that you love me too, I can ask you this. Nala…I love you with every fiber of my being. I hate being more than 2 feet away from you, and when I am, you are all I can think about. I would give my life for yours in a second. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Nala, will you marry me?"

"Oh Zander…" The tears that were in Nala's eyes fell to the dry cracked ground.

Zander averted his eyes to his paws. "I'm…I'm really sorry." He began walking towards Pride Rock.

"Yes." Nala whispered.

He stopped. "What?"

"Yes." She said louder, and ran to him. "I love you. Yes, I'll marry you!!"

"This is…this is…there isn't even a word to describe how wonderful this is!!" Zander exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. He kissed her soft lips with his own.

"Wait…Zander…what about Scar? He'll never perform the ceremony." Nala said, the smile that was on her face quickly faded.

"I am way ahead of you. Turns out, the shaman can marry us. I already spoke to Rafiki and he agreed to perform the ceremony." The smile immediately returned to Nala's pale face.

"We have to go tell everybody!!" Nala exclaimed and began running back to Pride Rock.

"Hey!! Wait up!!" Zander laughed and ran after her.

--

And chapter 1 has been redone!! Review and tell me what you think of the new version!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well from the remake of chapter 1, you've probably realized that this version is pretty different. Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: All the characters and places from the Lion King belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. Some characters are mine so email me if you wanna use them.

--

Chapter 2

Zander was a large lion. He had a gray pelt with a creamy colored underbelly and a black mane. Not a lot of lions had his coloring. He was well-built. Despite the lack of food he had growing up under Scar's reign, he was very muscular.

He was born in the Pride Lands to a beautiful lioness named Malia and a handsome rogue named Cerfu. Malia had died giving birth and his father ran off. Cerfu decided that he wasn't ready to be a father, let alone a single father. So Zander was raised by another lioness in the pride, Talica.

Talica had a sandy pelt and a pasty white underbelly. She was a very loving stepmother. But she was also very strict. This resulted in Zander being well behaved and hardly every stepping out of line. But what Talica worried about was his shyness. He was not social in the least bit.

Only after Simba was pronounced dead did he have a friend, Nala. She was in need of someone to fill the gap that Simba had left in her heart, and he was in need of a friend.

Zander had always been jealous of Nala's and Simba's friendship. He wanted what they had, but didn't know how to get it. His wish finally came true about a month after Simba's death. He couldn't be happier.

Sarafina was happy that Nala wasn't doing more than just moping, and Talica was happy that Zander was finally being social.

No one ever knew why Scar had let Zander live. The night his reign began, Talica was scared. Normally when a new male would take over a pride, they would kill every cub in the pride. He spared Nala because according to him, 'She is strong. She will make a good huntress one day.' But everyone knew that the real reason was because Nala's mother, Sarafina was once the love of Scar's life.

He told Talica that Zander could live and stay in the Pride Lands if she promises that he would never be a threat to his throne. She promised immediately.

There was a mute cub, Desta that was spared out of pity. Her mother, Ada, was a close friend of Talica.

Desta always followed Zander everywhere. She never tried to hide the fact that she liked him. Desta was a cinnamon color with bright yellow eyes. She was jealous that Zander would ditch her to play with Nala.

The cubs grew to adolescents. The Pride Lands were already dying.

_One day during one of their hunting lessons, they finally got to make a kill. The three were left alone in the hunting grounds. _

_A small herd of wildebeest was standing about 200 yards from the 3 young lions. _

"_Pst…hey…Zander…there's an old weak looking one by itself over there." Nala whispered to Zander. They were both low to the ground, their stomachs nearly touching the dirt. _

"_Ok…hey…Desta…we're going after the old looking one by itself. You go that way." He whispered and pointed to the left. "And Nala, you go that way." He pointed to the right. "I'll go down the center." The two lionesses nodded. "Ready? Go!" _

_The lionesses went in their designated directions, staying low to the ground and remained as quiet as possible. Desta wasn't paying enough attention…she snapped a twig. Every wildebeests' head erected. _

"_Damn it Desta!" Nala said under her breath. All 3 lions stood still, not moving a muscle. It took about 10 minutes, but the wildebeests finally went back to grazing. Nala and Desta looked to where Zander was crouched low. They waited…and waited…there it was! He nodded. They started moving again._

_Desta got to the wildebeest before Nala. She knew that this meant that she had to attack first. She crouched down low…waited a second…and pounced. She landed on its back and dug her extended claws into its sides so she wouldn't fall off. The wildebeest started bucking and thrashing trying to throw Desta from its back. Nala and Zander were now running full speed towards the wildebeest. _

_The wildebeest saw the two approaching lions and followed its instinct. He flipped over onto his back crushing the lioness beneath him. _

_Then Nala and Zander witnessed something that they never would have expected. _

_Desta managed to get out from under the still thrashing wildebeest and roared. She jumped on the wildebeest's stomach and clawed at it, tearing its soft underbelly. Then she delivered the fatal bite to its neck. The wildebeest soon stopped moving. It was dead. _

_Nala cautiously walked up to Desta whose mouth was covered in blood. _

"_D-Desta?" Nala asked as she approached her._

_Desta turned towards Nala who looked stunned._

"_Desta. T-try to talk." Nala said slowly. _

"_N-N-Nala?" Desta's voice was quiet and cracked. All three of the lion's faces lit up._

"_Come on! Let's get this wildebeest home!" Desta exclaimed. She talked as much as possible for the next week or so. Her mother was thrilled, as was the rest of the pride. _

A few years later the adolescents were adults. Desta hated the fact that Zander and Nala became close. They were all friends but she was often left out. Everyone could see that Desta liked Zander. But everyone could also see that Zander loved _Nala_. This worried the pride.

--

And the 2nd chapter of the newly redone "Love or Loss" is done!! Well review and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
